


洞穴内

by SaltFishMoonMoon



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltFishMoonMoon/pseuds/SaltFishMoonMoon
Summary: *看了某本的脑洞*CP是SH ♂ x Cet ♀，嗯，性转*想不到还能写什么了





	洞穴内

**Author's Note:**

> *看了某本的脑洞  
> *CP是SH ♂ x Cet ♀，嗯，性转  
> *想不到还能写什么了

“所以……你能把你的手拿开了吗？”  
“不能。”  
“等我出去一定要把你的毛拔光！”  
半小时前Cet和大罗只是来追击某只趁乱逃跑的小魔族的，谁知道对方居然在山洞里设了落石陷阱。虽然俩人都没受伤不过却也因此受困在山洞里，这就算了，洞里的空间看起来也就勉强能容纳下俩人而已。  
“这里活动空间太小了移不开。”  
“我听你胡扯！”  
大罗的手正抓在Cet的臀部上，还带点色情意味地在揉捏着。要不是山洞里的空间不适合炮兵队发挥估计他早就被炮弹轰成渣了吧。  
“给我……放开。”紧紧抓着捏在自己臀部上的手试图将其挪开，奈何总是站在战场后方指挥着的自己力气根本就比不过常年驰骋在战场前线的对方，更何况对方还有银的加持。  
“我说不呢？”  
特别恶劣地捏了捏被自己抓在手里的臀肉，不断地揉捏成各种形状。  
“那我出去马上把你轰成油炸狐狸！”  
“我说，要不我们就趁机来做一次那个吧？”  
“！！？？”  
有那么一会Cet的大脑完全停止运作了，通称宕机。  
“就是那个啊~二哥说过的那个~”  
原本在臀部上的手指也有探向前方的意思，似有似无地在挑逗着。  
因为Cet一直没反应所以自己的动作也是越来越大胆了，抬起了自己的膝盖抵在了人蜜穴的位置不断地来回磨蹭着，揉弄着人臀部软肉的动作也越来越放肆。  
直到对方面色潮红靠在自己胸前不断地发出小声的娇哼时大罗才意识到了什么。  
……好像做的太过火了。  
实际上自己也只是想作弄下人而已。  
“啊啊抱……”  
“做就做啦……”   
“？？？”  
刚想道歉时对方又说出了句不得了的话。  
好吧，对方可能只是不服输而已。  
解下了人的制服上的腰带，脱下了人的下衣，暴露在自己眼前的是对方流着黏滑的液体的蜜穴。  
“……”  
我一出去果然会被轰成油炸狐狸吧。  
“……”  
就……就稍微再欺负一下……  
大罗似乎在某条不归路上越走越远了。  
手指在人的蜜唇外拨弄了一会完全沾上了人的蜜液后将人的蜜液当成了润滑液的替代品深入了进去。  
好热。这是大罗的手指探入人的体内后产生的第一个想法。  
手指在人蜜穴内抽弄的动作也让不少的液体从人蜜穴里流了出来顺着人没被抬起的大腿滴落到了脚下被泥地吸收。  
咽了口唾沫。  
忍不住了。  
“我要进去了哦？”将自己裤裆处挺起的小帐篷贴上了人湿漉漉的蜜穴，算是个暗示。  
“慢……慢点……”  
“？？？？？”  
妳不是应该反抗一下吗！？导演这剧本不对啊！？  
大罗懵逼.jpg。  
原以为对方会激烈反抗的然而现实和自己想象的好像有些不太一样……好吧是根本就不一样。  
……不过对方没反抗的话那也代表这是场你情我愿的交媾了吧？  
“不舒服的话要说出来哦。”  
这不仅是大罗也是Cet的第一次，所以还是大罗想尽可能地让对方能感到舒服些。  
抬起了人其中一条腿让蜜穴能更好地展现在自己眼前，用手指撑开了人湿润的蜜穴后也将自己已经发烫的挺立慢慢地推了进去，感觉到自己抵上了什么东西后又停了下来。  
“……”  
“……继续吧。”  
盯着怀里的人像是在询问着人一样，听见了人的应允后才用力地将自己的男根挺入顶破了那层东西。  
反正俩人也早已将性命交托给对方了。  
“——！”  
虽然破处的感觉没想象中的痛但对方的东西完全挤入自己体内的感觉还是让自己有些适应不来。  
大罗也没打算就这么开始动起来，自己并不希望对方在第一次就留下了什么不好的体验。将人搂在了不断地轻拍人的背后不断地安抚着直到人的身体不再颤抖后才缓缓地动起了自己的男根，每次都是确认了对方能适应才慢慢地加快男根在人体内进出的动作  
对方在自己耳边的呻吟声及紧实的内壁包覆着男根的感觉几乎快让人发疯。  
不好啊……会上瘾。  
“唔……？”感觉有点痒痒的。  
重新睁开眼睛看见的是周围一片白茫茫的，是对方的尾巴。  
怎么突然狐化了！？  
“等，等……太，太快了……！”  
完全无法适应对方突然加快的抽弄速度，想让对方停下对上的却是对方燃烧着情欲的红色双瞳。  
怎么在这种时候这臭狐狸看起来又该死的性感啊。  
然而下一秒某种陌生的感觉又让自己开始慌乱了起来，不断地在人背上胡乱抓着的指甲也在人背上留下了一道道的红痕。  
“有，有什么要……！”  
“嘶……”  
“嗯噫——！”  
要射了。  
抓紧了怀里人的腰低吼了一声，拔出了自己蓄势待发的男根射在了人的背与臀部上，从人蜜穴里喷溅出来的液体也弄湿了俩人的下半身。天知道大罗这是耗了多少自制力才没射在Cet体内，这种事情不只是对她对自己来说都太早了些。  
不过这下应该不只被炮兵队追杀那么简单了吧，仿佛还能看见自己大哥狐化后脚踩猛虎手舞龙牙身上还晃着飞鸢的身法冲过来的样子。  
“好险好险……”  
“至少也……说一声啦……好脏……”制服也被人射出来的精液弄脏了，表情看起来也特别不高兴。  
“回去我帮妳洗啦，别生气了嘛。”伸出了自己毛茸茸的大尾巴不断地蹭着人安抚着。  
“把尾巴收回去啦……热……”即使脸上一副嫌弃的表情但身体还是下意识地往人毛茸茸的大尾巴上蹭了上去。  
“好了妳先睡一会吧，我来清理。”  
Cet看起来也确实累了，带点报复性质地狠狠捏了下人的尾巴后也抱着人的合上了眼皮。  
抚摸着怀里已经睡下去的人的发丝试图寻找着附近是否有任何能用于清理得物品……好吧完全没有。  
某只大狐狸看着自己那几条还空闲的大尾巴沉思着。  
====================  
当俩人被小队其他人发现已经是几个小时后的事了，俩人是被突然照进洞穴里的光唤醒的。  
“啊，看到了。”  
“Cet！大罗！你们还好吧！？”  
“啊哈哈，还好还好。”有些尴尬地背着不久前被自己榨干了力气的小指挥官从洞穴里攀了出来。  
“既然人都找齐了我们就回去吧。”头发侧边有着些小面积挑染黑的少女剑士说道，“不然NI姐会担心的。”  
“嗯。”  
看着大家离去的背影大罗却叹了口气，该想想回去要怎么和自己的大哥以及对方的俩位姐姐解释了。  
\---没了---


End file.
